The proposed research is designed to investigate memory for "forgotten" items (i.e., memory for items below the performance threshold of a given test). These investigations include studies of (1) the feeling of knowing, in which the subject attempts to predict his subsequent recognition performance on nonrecallable items, (2) savings during relearning for items that are neither recalled nor recognized as having been previously learned, and (3) incubation and spontaneous recovery, in which items that are incorrect on a given memory test become correct on that same kind of test at a later time. Because a comparison of memory performance on the same item across two tests essentially involves time-extended testing, an examination also is made of the relationship between response probability and response latency. Finally, using the results of the above investigations and other findings, an attempt is made to determine ways of improving memory search for previously acquired information that otherwise might not be recalled (i.e., variables affecting retrieval as opposed to acquisition). The to-be-retrieved items come both from information acquired in the laboratory and from archival information acquired outside the laboratory during previous episodes in the subject's life.